


Deux hommes, une musique

by badassbi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Love, M/M, Victory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbi/pseuds/badassbi
Summary: Tottenham est en finale. Eric et Dele célèbrent.





	Deux hommes, une musique

**Author's Note:**

> Skkchsvelclf  
> ON EST EN FINALE !!!!!!!!!!  
> TO DARE IS TO FUCKING DO!!!!!!!  
> SPURS I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!
> 
> J'espère que ce petit oasis de douceur et de calme vous plaira, je vous aime très fort
> 
> N'oubliez jamais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour danser avec vous, peu importe qui vous êtes où ce que vous avez fait.

Ils dansaient, doucement, dans une bulle loin du tumulte des vestiaires. La musique n'existait que dans leurs têtes, comme un lien nouant leurs âmes au plus profond d'elles mêmes. La demi-finale. Les blessures. Les critiques. Rien de cela importait aux deux joueurs. 

Les aliens pouvaient débarquer, Eric ne comptait pas déplacer ses mains, posées sur les hanches de son partenaire.

La troisième guerre mondiale pouvait être déclarée, Dele n'aurait pas détourné son regard, plongé dans celui de son partenaire.

Ils loupaient les festivités, les explosions de joie, les chants. Et pourtant, ils célébraient cette victoire à leur manière, rien qu'eux deux.

Oh Amsterdam, douce Amsterdam, qui leur offrait un moment de communion, après des semaines difficiles.

Oh Amsterdam, fière Amsterdam, qui leur avait vaillament tenu tête, avant de s'écrouler face à la machine de guerre qu'était devenue Tottenham en deuxième période. 

Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs bras se croisaient et ils dansaient, ils dansaient, ils dansaient.

La fête viendra plus tard, avaient-ils décidé d'un muet accord. La future finale, leur première sur tous les points, ils s'en occuperait plus tard.

Parce que là, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait qu'Eric et Dele. Et cette musique, qui retentissant toujours, inaudible au reste du monde.


End file.
